The Breakfast Club
by Mein Liebling
Summary: 'What do they do to you' 'They ignore me.' 'Yeah... yeah.' ::: Lily just wanted to watch a movie, but some kids behind her were being so loud it made it nearly impossible. [Muggle!AU]


"Prongsy-boy, pass the popcorn."

Lily scowled at the volume of the boy's voice, sinking down further in her seat as she watched the movie previews change on the screen. "Marlene, I don't know how you convinced me to come to this- I don't even like movies all that much." She hissed to her best friend, who was sprawled out on the chair next to her.

Marlene snorted. "You may say that now, but trust me, The Breakfast Club is like the best movie you're even going to watch."

"Sure." Lily scoffed, and shoved a handful of popcorn in her mouth. "I should have invited Sev along, let him suffer too."

"Severus might be totally in love with you, Lils-" Marlene told Lily. "-but even you couldn't drag him away from that chemistry project he's working on."

Lily squawked in protest. "He's not in love with me! We're fourteen, Mar."

"Not all of us are simple virgins."

 _"Marlene when did you-"_ Lily cut herself off when she felt two shoes poking against the back of her chain, kicking it in an even rhythm.

She grimaced, and waited for it to stop. It didn't. Lily turned in her seat and glared at the person behind her. "Will you cut that out?" Owl eyes stared at her from behind bronze circular glasses ('Who wore circular glasses? They make you look ridiculous.' Lily wondered) as the boy behind her slurped on his drink. She watched with annoyance as he took a good solid ten seconds to finish his drink and set it down to reply to her.

"Sorry."

She scoffed and turned back into her seat. "Whatever. Now, Marlene, tell me when you lost your virginity. I'm your best friend, I should not just be hearing of this now-"

* * *

 _"Stupid, worthless, no good, goddamn, freeloading son of a bitch. Retarded, big mouth, know-it-all, asshole, jerk."_

Lily heard whispers behind her, like someone had broken into sobs and were quickly trying to be hushed. She wanted to turn around, look at who was crying (Was it directly behind her? The boy? No, it was somewhere to his right) but she figured they wouldn't want everyone to look at them, so she stayed still in her slightly-too-firm movie seat, and fixed her eyes to the film.

* * *

 _"'And the bizarre thing is that I did it for my old man. I tortured this poor kid because I wanted him to think that I was cool. He's always going off about how when he was in school and all the wild things he used to do. And I got the feeling that he was disappointed that I never cut loose on anyone, right? So I'm sitting in the locker room and I'm taping up my knee, and Larry's undressing a couple lockers down from me. And he's kinda, he's kinda skinny. Weak. And I started thinkin' about my father, and his attitude about, about weakness. And the next thing I knew, I jumped on top of him and started whaling on him. And my friends, they just laughed and cheered me on._

 _And afterwards, when I'm sitting in Vernon's office, all I could think about was Larry's father and Larry having to go home and explain what happened to him. And the humiliation - the fucking humiliation he must have felt. It must have been unreal. I mean, how... how do you apologize for something like that? There's no way. It's all because of me and my old man. God, I fucking hate him. He's like this mindless machine that I can't even relate to anymore.'"_

There was a sharp intake of breath behind Lily, but she took a handful of popcorn and a sip of soda and stayed still.

'Everyone can relate to this movie.' She thought. 'Which is so awful, because then you try to figure out why.'

* * *

 _"'You have problems.'_

 _'Oh, I have problems?'_

 _'You do everything everyone tells you to do and that is a problem.'_

 _'Okay, fine, but I didn't dump my purse out on the couch and invite everyone into my problems.''_

Lily was wondering exactly who was sitting behind her. Not Circular-Glasses, but all around him. They were always whispering, talking, and it would have been annoying if she hadn't caught snippets of their conversation.

"Jamie, stop it, you know better-"

"Sirius you know you're better then that-"

"Peter you don't need to-"

"Remus you're so much more than you think-"

* * *

 _"'What do you need a fake I.D for?'_

 _'So I can vote.'"_

"Oh god, James, you would. You so would."

The boy from behind Lily laughed, not very loud, but enough to draw Lily's attention away from the movie.

"Would not."

"Trust me, Prongs, if you had a fake I.D, the first and only thing you would use it for would be to vote."

"I wouldn't!"

"What, you'd go out to a club and drink booze instead?"

"Uh-"

"Precious Jamie. Remus, we must protect him."

Another boy let out an exasperated sigh, and Lily heard a near-silent yelp as one of the boy's- the one who was talking and referring to the Circular-Glasses kid as Jamie- got presumably hit over the head. The boy then decided to return the favor and smacked Jamie on the head, and the unexpecting kid let out a small 'Oww!' and leaned forward at the force of the smack, banging his head into the back of Lily's chair.

Now, completely ignoring the movie, Lily shuffled in her seat so she could look at them. "Will you guys cut that out?" she hissed. "And are you okay?" She asked Circular-Glasses, who was holding his forehead in pain.

"Yeah, I think so." He muttered through his palms.

Lily couldn't see much of his injury in the terrible lighting, and all the other movie-goers were rustling in their seats, turning away from the movie instead to watch Lily and the boys (even Marlene, who was so far invested in the movie, had turned around to look at Lily with a raised eyebrow), and with a huff of annoyance, Lily grabbed one of his hands and said, "Come with me outside, we'll see if we can find some ice or a hat or something."

"Oooh, James is going off with a girl!" Peter whispered.

"Shut up, Pete."

Lily crawled out of her seat and went out the door in the back, hearing noise of the boy following her. She winced as the light blinded her for a few seconds, before she turned around to look at the kid.

He was probably around her age, maybe a little younger. Circular glasses were slightly bent in the middle from where he smashed his face into her seat. Lily figured he'd be pretty cute if he wasn't looking so depressed and had a bruise the size of Russia on his forehead.

She sighed, "Hi. Thanks for smashing your face into my seat. I appreciate it."

He had the decency to look abashed. "I'm sorry about that, it was my friend, Sirius, who hit me-"

Lily waved him off. "It's fine. Let's just see if we can get some ice for you."

The bored cashier allowed them a cup of ice and a plastic bag to put it in, so while Lily fixed the bag for him (she quickly learned that with his glasses bent out of shape, he had to take them off and he couldn't see a thing without them, which led to some problems when he nearly walked into a pole and then some enthusiastic movie-goers) he had sat down awkwardly on one of the chairs nearby.

"I just realized I never introduced myself." The boy remarked, when Lily handed him the bag. "I'm James Potter."

Lily's mouth quirked up. "Lily Evans. Nice to meet you, James."

"You too."

It was silent for a few seconds, before James asked, "How did you enjoy the movie, I mean, so far? I really like it, you can just empathize with the characters, you know."

"I like it as well, it's different than I expected, and all I've heard about it, but I think it's pretty great." Lily commented.

"Yeah, me too."

There was a lull. "I'm sorry again, for doing this, and you didn't have to help me, I mean I know I was a jerk to you earlier and my friends are really loud-"

Lily shook her head. "No, you saved me from having to spend anymore time listening to my friend Marlene about how cute Andrew and Brian were."

"Not Bender?"

"No, apparently he's off-limits for some reason." Lily laughed.

"Shame."

Lily nodded, "Uh-huh."

There was a noise of conversation and footsteps leaving from the movie theater, and Lily and James looked up to see alternately their friends in the crowd.

"It was nice meeting you, James. I better go." Lily pointed behind her, where Marlene was slowly inching her way towards the two of them.

James inclined his head, seeing his own friends motioning to him (or at least, he assumed so, he was practically blind). "Right, nice meeting you as well. And thanks."

"No problem." Lily smiled at him, and left.

"So!" Marlene grabbed Lily's arm and led her outside the movie theater. "Who was that cute injured boy you were taking care of and why did you abandon me for him? Oh, wait, I just answered my own question. Never mind. Lily you tiger!"

 _"Marlene-"_

* * *

 ** _uhhhhhhhgggggghhhhhhggguuuuhhhhgggg_**

 ** _using prompts bronze, return the favor, and ridiculous._**

 ** _i dont own hp or breakfast club_**


End file.
